She like's Justin
by Death For One
Summary: Remy believes Rogue is in love with Justin Bieber. So how does he make sure? Well read to find out.  Just something that popped into my head.  that alone should scare you  Warning do not read if you like Justin.


Up there with Justin Bieber.

**Disclaimer- I don't own X-Men Evolution, Justin Bieber, Burger King, Youtube or Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own the cake. Made it myself. And this is dedicated to whitechocalate14. It was her story This Sucks that inspired this. Oh and since this is dedicated to my bestest friend on here, I'm going to bring in her favorite X-Men characters. **

**Reviews are awesome and flames are a pyro's dream so send either in or both. If you have personality splits. Enough of me on to the story.**

"Ah Cherie don't be like that." Remy said as he followed Rogue into the kitchen. The only other person in there was Kitty. Holding what looked to be eggs. At closer examination it turned out to be another muffin attempt. All I can say is Epic Failure. No wonder everybody was gone. Well almost everybody.

"Hey Rogue. You should like totally try one of my muffins."

Rogue let out a groan and turned to face the smiling girl. "I'm on a diet Kitty ah can't. Ask Remy." Rogue said and walked out of the room. She had just gotten confortable and about to watch Pirates of the Caribbean when Remy strolled into the room. His face had a green tint to it and even she had to take notice. "Oh my gahd swamp rat. Did ya really eat that?"

"I couldn't tell the petite no."

Rogue rolled her eyes and decided to watch the news. Pretty soon Remy was sitting in her lap.

"Knock it off you stupid Cajun!"

Remy hit the floor with a huge BANG! Like a gun was being fired. Rogue walked out just before Wade came in laughing his butt off and Remy's ego was crushed even more. _(Yes I brought in Deadpool. It's one WC's fave guys.)_ "Shut up Wade." Remy said crossly as he got up.

"Hey that's Deadpool to you. And I'm not the one who just got rejected. That is what happened right?"

"Yeah. Why are you even here?"  
>"Oh I heard that cat kid's muffins could be registered as torture weapons so I want some."<p>

"Her name's Kitty. And they're probably right."

"She hate's you by the way." Wade stated as her cleaned one of his many katana's. "She does not." Remy defended stomping his foot. "She loves Justin Bieber better then you." He said as he started on another katana .

"Prove it."

Wade nodded and headed up the stairs. Remy followed eager to prove Wade wrong and that his Roguey loved him more than anyone else. They stopped in front of her door and Wade put his head to the door and whispered "She's not in there but hurry she'll kill us if she finds us. Or more likely you"

Remy and Wade quietly make their way into the room and Wade grabs something off a nearby desk. He held it up for the whole world to see. And by that I mean Remy. It was a Justin cd. It also had a heart drawn around his face. Remy nearly had a heart attack right then and there. But then a thought occurred to him. "How did you know this was here?"

"That's simple. I had knocked on the door and Logan answered. You know Logan and me are both Canadian so I thought he would let me in no questions asked. But his heart isn't Canadian so he throws me out. This was the only window that was unlocked so I climbed through. I saw her singing and dancing around to it."

"What makes him so special?"

"I think chicks dig his hair. Or it could be the fact that he sings like a girl."

Remy walked out all sad and pouting. He looked Justin up on youtube and couldn't get past the first few seconds. How could his Cherie listen to that little fag? _(Hate me if you want I don't care. I hate him)_. Remy walked out of his room intent on finding Rogue but instead ran into Kitty.

"Ow! Remy you should like watch where you're going."

"Sorry petite. Do you know where Rogue is?"

"Yeah she and the others went on a mission."

"Why wasn't I invited or you ?"

"Oh well you weren't invited because Logan totally like wanted to kill you. And I'm bad with kids so they left me here. Also to make sure you don't mess up the house."

"Wait what's th…" Remy started but was cut off by the doorbell. Kitty phased through the floor and you could hear the door slam open.

"Remy John's here!"

With a sigh Remy walked down to the foyer. As he got closer he heard him talking to one of his lighters. That kid should definitely go to a therapist. Unfortunately last time he had suggested it John shrieked and started running away. All the while yelling something about rapists.

"Hey Remy. I haven't seen you in forever. Where's the striped sheila you always talk about?"

"You saw me just yesterday and she's on a mission."

"So getting cozy with Pete at Burger King is a mission now? How strange."

"What! How could he do that to me he knows how much I like her!"

"Like Remy relax. John is like totally lying. Rogue took Jamie, Roberto and Rahne on a hike or something like that."

Remy glared over at John who was holding his sides and laughing like a maniac. Kitty got a weird look on her face and backed out of the room. Right after she left Wade came strolling in carrying a chocolate cake and a garbage bag. Remy reached over, grabbed the cake and brought it down hard upon John's head. John stopped laughing instantly and started to eat the cake. After about two bites his eyes widened and he started to bounce around. Wade pouted at the loss of his cake and then quickly became angry.

"Hold up Wade. Kitty most likely made the cake so it's would have been horrible."

**Elsewhere in the mansion Kitty feels hurt because she felt someone insult her cooking.**

"You still owe me another one. And speaking of Kitty what's up with her hair?"

"What?" Remy asks by this time the deadly pyro on a sugar high forgotten about.

"You know how her hair has those white streaks." Wade replied motioning with his hands where the streaks are.

"No that's Rogue. Kitty's hair is plain brown."

Wade shrugged and walked out the door never to be heard of again. Well until the next day when he came back to annoy Logan. After he left Remy sat down to do some thinking. _(I keep picturing Winnie-The-Pooh)_ If Wade had the name wrong was it possible that Rogue didn't like JB? There was only one why to find out.

Remy worked for about one minute to set his plan into action. Now all he had to do was wait. Once Rogue came home from her mission and went into her room. Remy pressed the button on the remote that controls the cd player. As soon as Justin's song Baby came on Rogue started screaming.

"Shut up you gay fag! I promise I will be someway responsible for your death. Now don't you Baby me!" She then took her hairbrush and started beating the cd player. She wailed on that thing for an hour, After her rant and a few colorful words she walked out into the hallway. Remy was so happy that she hated Justin ran up and kissed her. Rogue started at Remy's unconscious body for a few seconds before grabbing a phone and calling Wade. He didn't answer so she got stuck leaving a message.

"I need you to kill Justin Bieber for me."

Short, sweet and to the point. Don't you just love those messages? One week later news of Justin's murder spread to the joyful ears of Rogue and Remy. And to the sorrowful ears of Kitty. She was the only one who was sad though.


End file.
